


First Order Austin

by Kyluxshipismyfav



Category: Road House (1989), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyluxshipismyfav/pseuds/Kyluxshipismyfav
Summary: Cooler Kylo Ren meets British ex-pat doctor Armitage Hux with plenty of sex and angst along the way!!





	1. Austin, Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> Road House AU absolutely no one asked for. That film is criminally underrated for many reasons--fight me!! This is my first fic in the fandom so I hope I can do Kylux justice. I plan to post as often as possible and I hope to get lots of feedback!!

Ben Solo hated bars and clubs. He started doing this job during college because he was good at it. Who expects to get a halfway decent job with a degree in Philosophy anyway? He'd not only gotten the degree because he had a genuine interest in the discipline, but he also knew it would piss Han and Leia off royally. They'd shipped him off to his uncle Luke when he was barely a teenager because they were worried he was going down a dark path like his grandfather Anakin. Ben came to see Luke like a surrogate father as Han had never been around much and he did become interested in his teachings as Luke tried to use his fighting skills to help people. Luke was mildly upset with him when Ben decided to use the skills he taught him to be a renowned cooler, but they still kept in touch when they could. 

When Ben became serious about the cooler thing, he started using the name Kylo Ren for many reasons. Sometimes the idiots he taught lessons would try to find him outside of the clubs to get revenge so it made things easier. He didn't have time for relationships. Only one night stands with nameless, faceless men when he felt the need. If he was honest, he probably wasn't the relationship type. Sometimes the job had him moving from place to place and the money was great. His loans were paid off. He had great places to live and great cars to drive when he needed them. He had plenty of money in the bank, but he was lonely. 

While Kylo was silently observing people in this Kansas City club, he heard two men coming toward him as they talked shit about him. "Kylo Ren, which is still the dumbest name I've ever heard, I challenge you to a one on one fight."

Kylo had no idea who this man was. Must have been someone he and the Knights had thrown out of the club at some point. He was going to walk away, but the loudmouth stabbed at his arm with a switchblade. The Knights of Ren immediately came to Kylo's aid even though he remained cool as a cucumber. "Outside." Kylo and the Knights followed the shit who stabbed him and his buddy outside the club. When they made it to the door of the club, the two losers were on the outside and the Knights were barring the door while Kylo remained inside the club. "You pussy! What's the matter, Kylo? You afraid of getting your ass kicked? Weak ass motherfucker!!," the man who had stabbed him yelled as Kylo made his way to his office to tend to his wound. He'd gotten good at patching himself up. He only went to the hospital if it was serious. Kylo was in the middle of stitching himself up when a well dressed man knocked on his office door and invited himself in. "Mr. Ren, can I talk to you please?"

"I don't know you.," Kylo said calmly and dismissively as he continued to sew his wound up.

"I'm Dopheld Mitaka. We've never met, but your reputation precedes you, sir. I've come into some money and I'd like to hire you for your services as a cooler at my bar. Quite honestly, it's currently a shithole, but with my resources, I plan on turning the First Order into a destination."

"And where would this shithole be?"

"Austin, Texas. I have a first class airline ticket for you and your flight is first thing in the morning."

"$20,000. Half now and half on completion. You pay all expenses and I'd prefer not to fly."

"Agreed, but when can I expect you?"

"I can get there in two days.," Kylo said before Mitaka left his office.

Just then, Bala Tik, the owner of the club, walked in to Kylo's office. "Kylo, you ok?" 

"I'm good, Bala. I'm out of here. The club is yours again."

"What's that mean, Kylo?"

"I'm taking another job, Bala. I'm giving you my notice as of now.," Kylo said as he left the office for the last time.

"Great, Kylo! Thanks a lot!"

Kylo walked through the club to leave and he could feel the ogling he got from some of the men and women in the club, but he ignored them. He was aware of the attention he attracted and it was helpful in many situations, but he knew he wasn't classically handsome. His ears, nose, and long face made him feel awkward throughout his teenage years and he had worked hard to maintain his body. His philosophy education had given him the tools to deal with his feelings about many things and made him more well adjusted. He knew this occupation and life was going to be short lived. At some point, he would take the money, find a passion to pursue, and hopefully find someone to share it all with.

Kylo got into his beater car and made his way to his Kansas City loft to pack. He packed lightly knowing he would be able to pick up anything he needed in Austin. Kylo locked up his loft and took the elevator down to the private garage where he had his covered 2018 BMW 7 series parked. He uncovered the vehicle, placed his bag in the trunk, and settled in the driver's seat to program his GPS for his trip to Austin.


	2. Austin, Here I Am!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes it to town and finds out what he's in for. He gets a new car and new digs. Kylo comes out to the employees of First Order Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on this. Life happens!!

Kylo made it into Austin in a day and a half. He only left his car for food, smoke breaks, and bathroom trips. His car was extremely comfortable even for someone of his size and dimensions. While he was on the road, he'd made arrangements to buy another beater car and to meet with a prospective landlord while he was in town. He liked to check out the bars and clubs he worked in before the jobs officially started so he could get the lay of the land without the burden of being known as the boss. He pulled in front of the First Order and he could immediately tell this was going to be interesting. There were some bikers planted in front of the bar which tends to immediately scare off any high end clientele. After he activated his car alarm, he could hear the bikers commenting loudly on his choice of a non-American car. 

The first thing Kylo noticed when he entered the bar was the laxity in carding at the door. They would need to improve that for many reasons, not only to avoid letting underage persons in but also to get an idea of who you're letting in and maybe any possible bad intentions they might have once they are let in. Once he entered the bar, he heard some familiar music. It was Poe Dameron and his band behind a protective cage being pelted with beer bottles and expletive laden insults. At least he could count on a familiar face in this town, even if it was one who would remind him to call his mother from time to time. Fights were breaking out at the pool table. Employees were fraternizing with customers and dealing drugs while they were on the clock. Customers were molesting the waitresses while they were trying to work. 

Kylo leaned on the bar continuing to observe his surroundings. An attractive young woman with black hair and brown eyes walked up next to him to refill her drink. She gave Kylo a look like she wanted to eat him for dinner. A drunk behind her tried to make a move on her. "Hey baby, I'd love to show you a good time."

"I can have a good time without you!," the girl responded before attempting to walk away while throwing another longing look at Kylo. 

The drunk got grabbed the girl and a bouncer named Morgan grabbed the drunk to throw him into an unsuspecting group of customers' table. The other bouncers grabbed the drunk on Morgan's orders and showed him out of the bar. 

"If you're not a paying customer then get the fuck out of here!," Morgan said to Kylo before walking away.

The waitress sitting near Kylo heard the exchange. "Don't worry about him. Morgan's an asshole to everyone. If you need anything, my name is Rey. What's your name?"

"Kylo Ren."

"You're Kylo Ren? You're famous!"

"Rey, get back to work! These drinks won't serve themselves," the Pat the bartender yelled.

"All right! All right!," Rey said before she got back to work.

Poe and his band finished their set and started a break. Kylo walked up behind Poe while his back was turned. "So how's it been touring Uranus?"

Poe lifted his head and turned around. "It sucks when you haven't gotten your vaccinations!," Poe said before he grabs Kylo and hugs him. "Ben, how the hell are you?"

Kylo raises his finger to his mouth. "It's Kylo Ren when I'm working, Poe! You look great. How's the music business been treating you and the band?"

"Well, we figured Austin would be a lot kinder than anywhere else so here we are. You working in this dump? They could definitely use you. Man, we need to catch up. I'm gonna take a break and I'll find you later, ok?"

"Ok, Poe! Great to see you!"

Kylo made his way back to the bar to continue his observations. Rey went over to Finn. "You know who that guy over there is? Kylo Ren!"

After a short break, Poe and his band restarted their show. Kylo relaxed a little and started enjoying their show. "The guy at the end of the bar is fucking Kylo Ren!," Pat whispered to Morgan at the opposite end of the bar.

Finn was talking to Steve the bouncer in an area closer to the bandstand. "They say he ripped a guy's throat out and killed him."

"That's fucking bullshit, Finn! You can't believe everything you hear!"

"What can I get you, man?," Pat says to Kylo.

"Black coffee, please."

Kylo watched as a situation played out in front of him that he knew was going to go south. A bar patron was essentially pimping his girlfriend out to another man for money. The other man was allowed to feel up his girlfriend for what he thought was an agreed upon fee. When the "pimp" found out the man had no money and copped a feel on his girl for free, he pushed him into a table causing a chain reaction of fights to break out all over the bar. Kylo shook his head and wondered what he had gotten himself into with this particular job. Mitaka looked over the bar from his perch on the stairs, saw Kylo, and waved him over to discuss business.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Kylo finishes with Mitaka and is leaving the bar, Morgan approaches him. "Are you here to help us or what? You don't look like much to me!"

"I'll let you know if I'm here to help and your opinion of me is much appreciated, thank you.," Kylo said as he left the bar. 

Morgan was annoyed by Kylo and he walked by Poe, Finn, and Rey while they were talking. "What the fuck is the story with this Kylo Ren guy?"

"You don't want to know that story, Morgan! If you fuck with Kylo Ren, he'll change your life!," Poe said.

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

After Kylo picks up a new beater car and some spare tires, he makes his way to see a man named Lor San Tekka about a place to stay while he was in town. 

"Good morning, sir. You the one renting the room out?"

San Tekka gives Kylo the once over and invites him in to look at the room. He walked around the room and made a beeline for the huge windows that opened out to a view of the farm and the lake right next to it. A helicopter was oncoming flew over the area where San Tekka's horse were being kept. The horses were scared by the helicopter overhead so both Kylo and San Tekka went downstairs to check on them. 

"I think he does that just to piss me off!"

"Who?"

"Snoke!," San Tekka says as the helicopter does another pass overhead.

Kylo and San Tekka comfort the horses after their recent scare. "So what do you think about the room, young man?"

"I'll take it."

San Tekka gives him the side eye. "There's been quite a few people that looked at that room. There's no modern conveniences in it at all. No one wanted it. How come you do?"

"I'm a simple man with simple tastes."

"How does 100 dollars a month sound?"

"Fine, money's no object."

"Well, if money's no object, how about 150 dollars a month?"

Kylo grinned. "Sir, that will be fine. Thank you!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo, Mitaka, and the rest of the First Order staff get together for a meeting at the bar. "Things are gonna change around here. I'm rebuilding the First Order and I brought Mr. Kylo Ren in to protect my investment. He is in charge of the bar business. He runs the show!"

Kylo steps forward to assert his authority. "Morgan, you're out of here." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You're too much of a hothead and that doesn't work for this business."

Mitaka held out Morgan's severance and Morgan got in Kylo's face. "You're a fucking dead man.," Morgan says to Kylo as Kylo maintains eye contact and appears to be not threatened in the least. Morgan grabs his severance and leaves the bar. 

Kylo also lets go the waitress who was selling drugs to customers with a little less fanfare. 

"Look, if anyone wants to leave, now is your opportunity. I will not tolerate any illegal activity here. My word is law and if you can't handle that, then you should go."

The room is quiet and the employees wait for Kylo to continue.

"No sane person wants to come to a bar that's a slaughterhouse. You've had too many idiots coming in here and ruining the good time of good paying customers for too long. It's going to change."

"That sounds great, but some of the guys that come in here are tough to handle one on one, even two on one.," Finn says.

"You'll have nothing to worry about if you follow 3 simple rules. 1. Never underestimate your opponent. Expect the unexpected. 2. Don't start anything inside the bar unless it can't be avoided. 3. Be nice."

"Really, be nice? Come on!," Jack the bouncer says.

"This job isn't personal. If someone gets in your face, calls you a motherfucker, and tells you your mother is a whore then you be nice! You walk him out if he's causing trouble and if you can't walk him out alone, one of the others will help you and you will both be nice."

"Oh yeah? What if someone gets in your face and calls you a cocksucker, Kylo?," Steve retorts.

"Well, they'd be right so it's not a problem for me. If anyone here has a problem with that, now's the time to say it to my face."

Everyone in the room looked at each other at this news, but no one said anything out of turn. The meeting continued for a few more minutes and then everyone was dismissed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry!! Kylo and Hux meet in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!!


End file.
